This invention relates to a game board for playing a game of chance and skill with dice and marbles. The game board has marble receiving holes and dice receiving troughs.
Game boards are well known in the prior art. Further, game boards for playing games of chance and skill using marbles and dice are well known. Two such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,166,325 and 3,148,886. The basic difference between these patents is the board lay-out, which is critical in playing any board game. The board game in U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,325 is laid out in the shape of a Maltese Cross. U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,886 is laid out in a cross-shape divided into four qradrants with a triangle in each quadrant. While the two cited board games represent the more recent board games played with marbles and dice, there are several older board games which are also played with marbles, and some with marbles and dice. However, there are no game boards which are similar to the present invention.
In general there is shown a game board having a raised playing surface and trough-like depressions in which the dice, providing the chance aspect of the game, may be rolled, restricting their rolling to designated areas.
The playing pieces are differently colored marbles which are moved along a common track with depressions for holding the marbles. Each player moves this marbles around the track to his home base, with the winner determined by the first to finish.
It is an object of this invention to provide a game which is easy to understand and play.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a game which combines chance and skill to hold the players attention.
A still further object is to provide a game board that provides a challenging track and troughs to restrict the travel of the dice.
Other and further object will become apparent from the following description and the drawings.